Diskussionsfaden:Panda-Nin/@comment-1706618-20200118134149/@comment-1706618-20200122005105
Bei Morgenstern würde ichs hinnehmen, weil durch die Implikation, die der alte Mann auslösen soll, relativ gesichert ist, dass es sich um dieselbe Sache handelt. Aus Evermore machen wir nen eigenen Schauplatz. Ja das mit dem Worldbuilding hat mich auch gestört. Ich hab das die Tage schon mal auf der englischen Wiki diskutiert, genauso wie ein besonders großes Plothole, das mich besonders gestört hat. Generell merkt man dem Film unglaublich den Zeitdruck an. Er versucht primär zu zeigen und weniger zu erklären, was diese Welt so fantastisch macht, was gut ist und wofür er sich zu Anfang auch entsprechend Zeit nimmt die Stimmung des Zuschauers einzufangen aber in den entscheidenden momenten fehlt dann die nicht geleistete Exposition: Welche Stellung hat Evermore in der Ni no Kuni auch geographisch, was ist nun dieses Beladon und die Black Banners tauchen auch völlig unvermittelt in der Geschichte auf. Das Plothole falls es dich interessiert ist die Sache mit dem Anschlag auf Kotona. Der Plan von Gnauss macht einfach keinen Sinn oder besser er hat Sinn gemacht bis kurz vor Schluss, wo er dann seinen Körper enthüllt und er sagt, dass er die Prinzessin verwundet hat. Ab da macht die Geschichte rückwirkend keinen Sinn mehr. Es macht absolut Sinn, dass er wegen des Schutzzaubers einen Attentäter nach Ichi no Kuni schickt um Kotona zu töten, um so die Prinzessin zu töten, weil er wegen des Zaubers nicht direkt an sis herankommt. Da der Dolch immateriell ist, bis Yuu ihn berührt macht auch Sinn, denn eigentlich steckt er ja in dem anderen Mädchen wirkt sich nur in Form des Fluches auf Astrid aus. Aber mit Gnauss Enthüllung wird ja klar, dass er auch die Prinzessin selbst angegriffen und dabei die Wirkung des Schutzzaubers eingesteckt hat. Und dann macht das wiederum keinen Sinn: Wenn er Astrid direkt angreift, ist völlig überflüssig einen attentäter zu schicken um einen Anschlag auf Kotona zu begehen. Wenn er Kotona angreift ist es wiederum völlig unnötig trotzdem die fatale Wirkung des Aegis Zaubers hinzunehmen, um die Prinzessin zu verletzen. Das hat mir rückwirkend den Film massiv versaut, weil sie damit die Verbindung zwischen den Seelenverwandten, die ich bis dahin im Plot sehr gut ausgenutzt fand, ad absurdum führen. Man hätte die Sache ja auch anders lösen können und sagen, dass Kotona in Ichi no Kuni einfach von einem Gangster angegriffen wird, weil ja über die Seelenverwandtschaft ja ein karmisches Gleichgewicht in beiden Welten hergestellt wird: Astrid kriegt einen Dolch in die Brust, Kotona wird von einem Dieb der ihre Tasche will unglücklich verletzt. Sie liegen beide im sterben. Yu der den Alten Mann im Krankenhaus wiedertrifft weil er beim Versuch Kotona zu schützen verletzt wurde, klagt diesem sein Land und der erzählt ihm von der Möglichkeit über die Seelenverwandtschaft seine Freunde über die andere Welt zu retten. Und dann hat der Film halt soviele Figuren, mit denen er einfach nichts anfängt, auch einfach weil ganz offenkundig die Zeit fehlt. Es wäre besser gewesen statt eines Filmes sagen wir eine fünfteilen OVA-Minserie zu a 50 Minuten 1h pro Folge zu produzieren.